Monopoly, Life, and Other Mundane Things
by CaughtByWind
Summary: Clary has proposed that the TMI gang will have an all mundane week. So how will the gang survive learning the arts if being a normal human being? Read and find out! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! I wanted to write a story where the TMI gang just sit around playing mundane games. All pairings are cannon. So that means Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and I may include a little Mordan in later chapters if you want me to. If you do you have to either PM me or review by the 5th chapter. Thanks! Luv ya**

**Disclamer: Cassandra Clare is the owner of TMI and my name is not Cassandra nor is my last name Clare. **

****Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary were looking for rune books in the Institute Library to help Clary learn how to do more basic marks. They had been looking through different shelves for something new until Jace pulled out something unfamiliar.

"Hey, guys I found something weird up here." He called while standing on a ladder. Everyone looked up at him and he started to climb down.

"What is it?" Asked Alec, wondering what could be in the library that he hadn't seen yet.

"Its some sort of box, with strange colorful designs on it, with an old man holding money in his hands." He says looking at the object in wonder.

"Maybe the man is and old shadow hunter, but he must be really powerful if he is on a magic spell holding box." Says Izzy.

"Yeah, and maybe the money is all of the treasures he collected from demons! I wonder if the knowledge inside will help us be legendary shadow hunters." Says Alec. They all stare at the container, inspecting it carefully.

"Clary, you need to see this! Its so interesting." Says Jace, motioning to her with his hand.

Meanwhile Clary has been looking at them all like they were crazy. 'Could they really be this involved in their training in studies that they didn't even know what a board game was?' She thought.

She walked over to them, the same expression on her face. Jace looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She tried desperately to raise an eyebrow, but failed. She decided to stick with a look that said: Seriously?

"Really guys?" They all looked at her confused.

She sighed. "Its just Monopoly." The stared at her in awe. "You know about this? Wow Clary, Im impressed." Says Alec. She blushes but remembers what they were talking about.

"No! Guys... you really have never played this game!" She exasperated. "Its a... game?" Says Izzy. They all look at her strangely.

"Yes! Its Monopoly! You take little pawns, and you roll dice to move them around the board. You buy property with fake money and then when someone lands on the property that you own, they have to pay you money. Then whoever has the most money wins!" She says in one breath.

"And then do you get to be a legendary shadow hunter!?" Asked Alec. "Guys! Its a mundane game! You play for pride not for prize. By the Angel, you need to get out more." She says.

They all look at her sheepishly, even Jace. "Well now I feel stupid." Says Isabelle.

"Its fine, I just thought you would at least have played this game. It was one of my childhood favorites. Me and my mo-..." She stopped, remembering that she and her mother wouldn't ever play games together again. Even now that she was back their relationship wasn't really the same.

They all looked at her with pity and Alec, trying to lighten the mood spoke up. "Can you teach us how to play?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

They opened the box and took out the pieces. "This one looks like a lightsaber." Clary mused, picking up what was supposed to be a pitchfork.

"Whats a lightsaber?" Asked Jace.

"Seriously! You haven't heard of Starwars either? Thats it! This week is going to be a mundane week. No exceptions. I will teach you the wonders of the human world." Clary says.

"But, what if there are demons?" Asks Izzy. "There are other shadow hunters in New York." Clary says, already thinking of what she would show them.

"Im going to call Simon over so that he can play, and maybe help me teach you guys." Jace groans. "Why the bloodsucker."

"Behave Jace, and he's not a bloodsucker. Starting today were are all mundanes. Understand?" Everyone reluctantly nods.

And so it begins. One full week of being completely human.

**Okay and thats it for the first chapter! I will be updating soon, I haven't pick doug a date though. But, if you review it will be very soon. Also PM me your ideas and or review them. Luv ya. Choi**


	2. I'm super sorry

hai! Don't give me that look I know Ihaven't updated in a looooonnnnng time but I have a reason thank you ver much.I was on a 3 week long vacation in Miami andunfortunately had no wifi except for on my iPhone which I cannot update with. Buuuuuuttttt I am back now and will update tommorow night hopefully and that means al of my fics will be updated. So yes I am soooo sorry please don't be mad Ishave baked u all virtual I'm super sorry cookies so please keep reading!

Thank you!

CaughtByWind


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay new updates! Lol. I really need ideas so send me your mostmundane and classic ideas please! Anyways luv ya!**

"Haha! You owe me $40!"

"No Jace, you owe _me_ $40. You landed on my property." said Clary.

They were 35 minutes into the game and Simon was winning. Jace still had no iepdea what was going on, even thought that was expected. But Izzy and Alec seemed to have it down packed.

"Fine... Alec I need to borrow $40." said Jace.

"Okay." said Alec handing him two twenties. I take that back.

"No! You can't 'borrow' money! I think we've had enough of this practically won already." she said jest urging to the vamp-mundane.

He was holding a wad of colorful bills in his hand fanning himself with them.

"Fine. But I want to choose the next human thing we do! I've been researching things on the Internet about classic mundane activities, and I found a few I really like." Isabelle gushed.

"Thats fine by me. So what do you want to do?" Asked Clary.

"I want to watch... Paranormal Activity."

...

Simon slipped the movie into the disk player and grabbed the remote.

Clary snuggled up into Jace and pulled the blanket up higher. She did NOT want to watch this movie. I scared the crap out of her. But Izzy argued that it was "her idea to do mundane things, and she read online that Paranormal Activity was a classic American mundane horror movie." When Clary said she wasn't into scary movies, Izzy said "Clary. Your a shadow hunter. Youve seen actual demons. I find it hard to believe that you are scared of fake technology." Then Clary mumbled that she wasn't scared and sat down on the couch.

Now the movie turned on and Izzy snuggled into Jace.

"You know this movie would be much better with popcorn, I think I will go get some." said Clary and rose out of he seat.

"Sit." Said Izzy without even looking at her.

"Hmph." Clary muttered but returned to her seat.

...

Alec fell asleep halfway through the movie, while izzy was standing up yelling at the screen saying, "Really? Our call that a demon? Please." the whole time. Clary was shaking, her eyes wide with fear while jace was whispering sweet nothing's in her ear.

Simon looked so bored it wasn't even funny.

When the movie ended Jace, Alec, and Simon were all asleep on the couch while Izzy was mumbling about rip offs and unfairly priced blockbusters. Claex excused herself to the bathroom and when the doorclosed she let out the scream she had been holding in the in tire film.

When she came back out Izzy was looking at her in concern.

"That really scared you didn't it?" Clary just nodded.

,Oh come here. I'm sorry Clary. Why didn't you say something?" asked Izzy.

"I was scared you would make fun of me." she whimpered back.

"Aww I'm sorry. How about choose what we do next okay?" Izzy said.

"Okay." Clary said. She already knew what she was going to do.

she wondered if the Lightwoods what ever heard of truth or dare.

**Hehe cliffhanger. I know I suck but I still love you! Luv ya! Choi!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Um... It's been while hasn't it. Well I'm sorry. My mom threw away my laptop and I've been going through some hard crap right now. Ugh me and mvoted friend broke up, it's a new school year and all of that fun stuff. Also the format this time will be better and i will edit my orher chapters like now I'm doing this mobile-y and for those of you who don't know the writing and spell check on Fanfiction SUCKS so if there is a lot of mistakes I'm sorry. Luv ya. Will try to update my other stories. okay nowwww luv ya.**

****Clary snuggled into her blanket, while Jace put an arm around her. Everyone was in a circle prepared for Truth or Dare.

"Okay guys, here are the rules. I will say-"

Clary was interrupted by Simon.

"Hey, can I tell the rules?"

Clary sighed and shrugged and Jace glared at the dark haired boy.

Simom puffed up his chest and dramatically said, "Okay...Now, I will tell you all how to play... Truth or dare."

His tedious performance was interrupted by a couple of "okay..."'s and "get on with it." Along with a "why can't anyone shut that kid up?" which was followed by a "Jace you watch what you say around my boyfriend our else!"

Simon cleared his throat and began speakimh again, this time with less n excitement.

"Basically, the way the game goes, is that one person- and to start it will be me,"

Lots of "hey!"'s and "that's not fair!"'s sounded.

"Will choose another person in the group to pick between truth or dare. If that person chooses truth, then the asker is free to ask any question they want, and the person has to answer it truthfully. And if the person ta chooses dare," Simon continued to speak, not acknowledging the rude comments, and was now sporting a grin.

"If they choose dare... The asker can dare them to do _anything _and they have to do it. Although, usually we make some acceptions because people can be uncomforatable doing certain things. So, if you want to voice any rules, feel free to."

"Well... I vote that we can have 2 chickens, but you can only use one per reach choice, truth or dare." Alec said.

Jace gave him a slap on the back and nodded. "Good one Alec."

A mix of approving noises erupted and it was decided.

"Alright here goes nothing," Simon said. He decided to start easy. "Clary, truth or dare?"

Clary rolled her eyes and said Truth.

"Aw come on Clary, don't be a wimp." Simon said and Clary glared at him.

"_I'm not _being a wimp. I'm choosing truth. Now ask." She said tightly.

Simon nodded weakly and cleared his throat again.

"Er... Okay." Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face and Jace's eyes narrowed. He wrapped his arms around Clary tighter, protectively.

"Clary, what was your first impression on all of us? _Appearance _wise?" he said arrogantly.

Clary blanched and thought bout the a question. It didnt seem bad, but with your boyfriend, best friend, old enemy because of gayness friend, and best friends girlfriend also bestfriend, where in the room, it could be a little detremental. Oh well, she wasn't chicken ing out yet.

"Um... Well obviously when I first saw Jace I thought he was attractive. But I mean he didn't seem to like me very much, so I forgot about it." She said, sounding completely honest. Jace frowned and was as going to say something when she continued,

"But now obviously he's a perfect and unexchanable boyfriend. And he's hot." She looked at him and his smile returned. He winked and she blushed.

Now on to Alec.

"When I first met Alec, he hated me." he sighed, looking at her in apology, but she gave him an understand look, saying that it was okay.

"But, I thought he was beautiful. He looked like a piece artwork."

Alec looked at her in awe. "T-thank you... That's really nice of you Clary..."

Jace whimpered at Clary, looking like a puppy that got kicked.

"Aw stop it you, you know your the most amazing thing to me right?" Clary said to Jace and he smiled again.

Izzy.

"When I first met Izzy, I new exactly what her attitude would be like to me. She wouldn't like me either. But she was gorgeous. I knew that she knew it too."

Izzy smiled at Clary, but then frowned a bit.

"Clary... We didn't hate you... I'm sorry that you thought we all felt that way... Your like family to us now." Izzy said and looked at her guiltly.

"Thanks Isabelle... that means a lot."

Izzy smiled and Clary looked at Simon.

"Simon," she laughed. "Even though I don't really remember how we met, I know that you've always been my handsome little nerd." she said and laughed again. He pouted and mumbled something.

"Well I guess my turns over. So... Jace baby truth or dare?"

He smirked and said "Dare."

She laughed and replied. "Wrong choice. Olay then I dare you to go into Izzy's room, choose her _sexiest _panties and bra, and wear them as if they were your own underwear."

Everyone in the room was silent until one small laugh started and soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing, except for Clary and Jace. She was smirking up at him and he was glaring at everyone laughing.

"Fine. I never new you liked it kinky." He said and winked, getting up.

Clary started laughing to as he strutted to Isabelle's room.

He came back 2 minutes later while the gang was mindlessly chatting and when at hey looked up at him they were silent. You could tell he was wearing a huge bra, and everyone let out loud snickers. But Simon made a good point,

"How do we know he's wearing the... Ya know..."

"Panties. How do we know he's earmarking the panties." Izzy finished and Jace groaned.

"Well someone needs to check." Simon voiced.

Actually, no, and I know your trying to volunteer _Simon _but I think that's completely unnessecary. Thank you." Jace said.

"Actually, Simons right Jace. Now, who to send. It can't be Clary, because we wouldn't be seeing them for a while." Izzy said and Clary blushes furiously while Jace smirked.

"Not Simon because Jace would kill him." Simon nodded, seeming relived.

"Not Alec. I'm sorry, but no offense." Alec nodded, understanding.

"Well, I guess that means Izzy should go. I mean its her underwear right? And they're like brother and sister." Alec said.

Izzy nodded and ushered Jace out of the room, leaving Clary a little put out.

After about 6 minutes, Clary was getting nervous. She didnt like the idea of another girl seeing Jace like that, let alone a pretty one like Izzy.

They came out a few minutes later, Jace being dragged by Isabelle.

"Was he wearing it?" Alec asked.

"Oh, he was wearing it all right." Izzy winked at Jace and Clary felt her face heat up in anger. She glanced at Simon who looked about the same, if not more hurt. It made sense though, he had always green downplayed by Jace.

Izzy saw their faces and immediately changed her expression.

"No, no no nonononononono!" She said, trying to reassure them.

"It's just that... Jace chose my lacy thong..." She said, trying not to laugh. "We took so long because I couldn't get him to take his pants off. Once again, not what you think."

Simon and Clary looked at each other, relieved, and then started laughing.

Jace pouted and sat down next to Clary.

"Who's turn next?" He said exasperatedly.

**okayyyyyy and there's that. What do you think? Comment, review, favourite! Thank Ya! Love u! Choi **


End file.
